Typically, open access Ethernet networks are built using either complex, yet manageable Ethernet demarcation devices (EDDs) (e.g., residential gateways (RGs) or other gateways or routers or bridges) or simple EDDs (e.g, optical-electrical converters or other converters) that can not be managed remotely. The open access network provider has to make a choice between a costly and manageable solution or a cheap and non-manageable solution.
The technology that exists today for configuring open access Ethernet demarcation devices primarily uses the simple network management protocol (SNMP) or sometimes other protocols running over the Internet Protocol (IP). A problem with this technology is that it typically requires use of an IP address. Also, the SNMP protocol requires more than an insignificant amount of processing power. There is a standard to implement SNMP directly over Ethernet to avoid the need for an IP address on the managed device (see RFC4789), but this requires management of individual MAC addresses instead. The Ethernet first mile (EFM) operations, administration and maintenance (OAM) protocol can be used to monitor an EDD and do fault isolation, but does not allow for configuration of the EDD.
Document EP 1585268 (D1) is directed to a system and method for monitoring, controlling and provisioning a telecommunications access network. The network includes a first access device (i.e., access device 220) and a second access device (i.e., demarcation device 220). D1 describes that access device 220 may “receive provisioning information from [a] control system via the in-band communications flow, and distribute provisioning commands to the appropriate demarcation device.” Paragraph 0063. Accordingly, D1 discloses an access device that transmits commands to a demarcation device. D1, however, does not describe how the access device 220 transmits the configuration commands to the demarcation device. Document US 2004/151168 (D2) discloses network interface devices and systems and methods for using them, where the network interface devices are adapted to receive a plurality of sets of telecommunication information and distribute at least one of the plurality to a customer premises.
What is desired are system and methods for overcoming at least some of the above described disadvantages.